One shot: Cendrillon
by terracota
Summary: Basado en la cancion Cendrillon de Vocaloid. Madame X planea asesinar al famoso Billy Joe Cobra y manda a Spencer para efectuar su plan. ¿Spencer tendra el valor para asesinar al cantante o huira de ahi? ((no soy buena para los resumenes :P))


-No tengo ni la menor idea de como llegue a este punto...- pensaba temeroso el joven de cabello castaño mientras bailaba con el anfitrion de aquella fiesta. Se movian ambas figuras entre los invitados quienes, curiosos observaban a ambos jovenes. Muchos pensarian que es extraño y enfermizo el observar a dos chicos bailando de la forma que ellos lo hacian; sin embargo es una de las fiestas del famoso popstar Billy Joe Cobra... "donde todo puede ocurrir!" y vaya que ese lema era del todo cierto... Ya que un asesinato se estaba a punto de cometer... ************************************************************************************* Desde muy temprano, miembros y fanaticos de la farandula se habian congregado en la mansion del famoso Billy Joe Cobra para celebrar... ¿El motivo? El cumpleaños numero 21 del artista. Habian camaras y reporteros cubriendo el evento asi como "cobraliebers" de diversos puntos del pais, dispuestas a todo para reunir las fotos e informacion posible sobre la que seria "la gran fiesta del siglo". Estaba todo listo para la celebracion: invitados, medios, mucha bebida, musica, otros cantantes dispuestos a tocar... incluso hubo un sorteo hace unas semanas atras donde 10 afortunadas chicas entrarian en la seccion VIP donde conocerian en persona al gran astro de la musica pop... sin embargo, una de ellas planeaba algo mas que una simple visita... Esa chica vigilaba a una corta distancia, tenia el cabello teñido de un purpura oscuro, casi negro; los labios pintados de un lila intenso asi como las uñas; usaba un vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo con un bolso rojo que ocultaba algo en su interior. Esta sonrio al ver la oportunidad que esperaba... sin embargo sabia que no podia acercarse ya que, era la acosadora numero 1 del joven estrella; necesitaba un señuelo para poder efectuar su plan sin levantar sospecha alguna... ************************************************************************************* 9 de la noche: -QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!- grito el anfitrion desde lo mas alto de la mansion, observando a todos sus invitados como si de un rey a su corte se tratase. Enseguida la musica comenzo a sonar y todos los invitados comenzaron a bailar muy animados; muchas celebridades conversaban entre si, afuera la seguridad estaba casi al maximo al igual que los sientos de fans ansiosos intentanto burlar a los guardias para asi poder entrar y abrazar a su idolo. Muchos fans intentaron inutilmente escabullirse y entrar a la mansion, sin embargo fueron arrastrados de nuevo a fuera de la gran fiesta. La mujer, oculta desde la gran multitud de fans, observaba con una sonrisa malvada, obserando su reloj a travez de su fleco purpura, impaciente a la llegada de su "señuelo". *********************************************************************************** 10:30, las fans seleccionadas para conocer a Cobra comenzaron a entrar por la puerta de la gran casa; cada una vestida especialmente con sus mejores vestidos para la ocasion; todas ellas fueron llevadas en limusina hasta la fiesta, poco a poco fueron nombradas por el DJ de la fiesta y al mismo tiempo, ellas iban pasando y se presentaban con el artista. Hubo al menos 2 muchachas que no aguantaron los nervios: la primera, de nombre Lolo; heredera y millonaria de los Calorie, de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como un zafiro no pudo evitar correr hacia el y abrazarlo... los de seguridad tuvieron que separarla de el y tranquilizarla. La segunda chica era una morena de ojos negros; decia no gustarle el cantante pero al verle esta se desmayo; por suerte como ya pasaba mucho esas situaciones, los paramedicos la atendieron. Despues de todo cualquier cosa puede suceder. Billy Joe cobra era un joven muy apuesto; de cabello negro como la obsidiana y ojos tan profundos que a cualquiera derretiria con solo cruzarse con ellos, piel morena clara y sonrisa seductora. El chico era muy arrogante y testarudo, mimado y flojo... sin embargo su talento compensaba su personalidad. Este enseguida mando a llamar a su asistente para asegurarse de que su fiesta seria la sensacion. -Dime, ¿ella no esta aqui... verdad?- pregunto el joven nervioso, con una copa en mano y ajustandose sus gafas de sol -No señor, los de seguridad y las camaras de la mansion no la han captado- -¡Que alivio! Por poco pense que tendriamos problemas con esto- le dio un sorbo a su bebida -¿ya estan todas las fans que ganaron?- -Si, estan las 9 ganadoras en la fiesta- el asistente ojeo la lista -¿9? Pero si se rifaron 10 VIP- dijo sorprendido la estrella pop -Si pero... el decimo ganador no es una chica- -¿A que te refieres?- -Bueno...- En ese momento, el DJ voceo al decimo ganador del concurso y el cantante fue directamente a recibirlo. -El ultimo VIP, ¡Spencer Wrigth!- nombro al chico al mismo tiempo que Cobra se posicionaba para saludarlo. Se quedo embobado al ver al chico: el susodicho era un niño de 17 años aproximadamente; tenia el cabello ligeramente desordenado de un tono castaño identico a la caoba, su piel era clara, tanto que su sonrojo se notaba, su mirada era profunda e inocente; el chico llevaba un smoking azul oscuro y una corbata roja. El cantante lo miro detenidamente unos minutos y luego beso su mano haciendo que el chico se sonrojara a tal grado de sobresaltarse. -Asi es como yo saludo a mis ganadoras, Spence...- le sonrio seductoramente -Pe-pero yo no soy una chica- reclamo bastante nervioso el chico -Pero ganaste el VIP, ¿no?- rio al ver las expresiones del chico, nuevamente volvio a tomar su mano -sigueme, te llevare con el resto- El menor solo asintio. *********************************************************************************** 11:35 pm La fiesta estaba en su maximo auge: todos bailaban ansiosamente y convivian entre si; muchas de las invitadas VIP convivian con famosos de talla internacional mientras que el resto hablaba o bailaban en grupos. Spencer estaba conversando con otra VIP, quien solo contaba de lo maravilloso que era estar en la fiesta de Cobra y lo envidiosas que estarian sus amigas de que no fueron. El chico no le presttaba mucha atencion, miraba a su reloj de forma ansiosa, esperando algo o mas bien... que no sucediera. -Disculpa, debo retirarme ya- se levanto de su asiento disculpandose con la chica -Pero aun es temprano- dijo y lo vio alejandose Spencer miraba la hora mientras se aproximaba a la puerta, esquivo a muchos invitados y estrellas de la farandula... hasta que tropezo con alguien y cayó al suelo. -Disculpeme- dijo nervioso y entonces levanto su mirada, encontrandose con la de BJC -Ah, Spencer- le tendio la mano y este la tomo para luego levantarse -...¿te vas tan rapido?- El castaño asintio. -Pero aun no puedes irte, ¡Recien comienza la fiesta!- levanto sus manos en señal de emocion -Disculpa, pero enserio debo irme- ya se iba cuando le jalaron el brazo -...al menos dejame darte el gusto de bailar con el "Gran Cobra"- acerco al menor hacia el e indico a DJ que pusiera musica para el momento. El DJ obedecio y puso una cancion para bailar "pegaditos" pero a la vez movida. El pelinegro guiaba al castaño por la pista de baile, esquivando a otras parejas hasta que un reflector parecio posarse sobre ellos. El menor miro nervioso a su alrededor, notando como el resto se alejaba hasta solo quedar ellos en la pista de baile. Ambos se movian agilmente mientras miradas curiosas se posaban en ellos. Muchos los miraban con asombro y otros con repulsion; uno que otro paparazzi que se habia infiltrado a la mansion, asi como fans del cantante tomaban fotos y videos de la situacion. Spencer miraba hacia abajo, ya que le aterraba observar el rostro de su compañero; nervioso desviaba su mirada cada que Cobra intentaba que lo viera. Al terminar la cancion, instintivamente subio su mirada, topandose con la del popstar. Cobra le sonrio y Spencer desvio su rostro a otro sitio, nervioso y ansioso. Observo un reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la mansion. "11:55 Oh, no!" -pensaba para sus adentros- -¿Que ocurre?- pregunto el pelinegro al ver al chico temblando El castaño solo salio corriendo de los brazos del popstar, directo a cualquier salida. -¡Espera!-extendio su brazo en direccion a donde habia huido el chico, y luego lo siguio ********************************************************************************** La unica salida que encontro libre fue la que daba al jardin de BJC, nervioso buscaba algun camino que diera hacia la calle. "11:58" Aunque el jardin se viera pequeño era realmente grande, Spencer miraba a su alrededor mientras corria a donde creia que se encontraba la puerta. Paso al menos medio minuto buscando una salida hasta que vio el gran porton que daba hacia la calle. Se apresuro hacia este; debia escapar antes de que cometiera una tonteria. Estaba a punto de cruzar al otro lado cuando alguien tomo su brazo y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo. -¿A donde crees que vas, pequeña "cenicienta"?- rio el pelinegro mientras intentaba atraer al menor hacia el. -Dejame ir, ¡por favor!- rogo el pequeño tratando de alejarse de el -estas en peligro, por favor- lloro rogando por su libertad -¿De que hablas?- pregunto el mayor, bastante confundido "12:00 am" -¡NO!- grito el pequeño empujando al mas grande mientras se alejaba poco a poco de el Toco su cabeza, como si tratara de taparse los oidos para evitar escuchar algo. Gritaba y gemia, lloraba, como si luchara con algo... en eso, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos. -¡Madame X!- reacciono el pelinegro al ver la transformacion del niño Spencer lo empujo al suelo y se puso sobre el, en la oscuridad, Billy pudo distinguir la silueta de la fan mas psicopata que pudo haber existido. -Spence, ¡reacciona!- decia temeroso el popstar, intentando hacer que el joven que conocio esa noche regresara a ser el de antes -Es demasiado tarde para eso...- susurro de entre las sobras la mujer de cabello morado. El mas joven saco una daga, Billy solo veia con miedo al chico. -¡Spencer, por favor!- observo como lentamente subia la daga sobre sus hombros -¡Spencer!- grito el chico, cubriendose La mujer solto una carcajada. Billy cerro los ojos al ver como Spencer bajaba la daga hacia su pecho... Cobra apreto sus ojos... pero nada paso. Los abrio lentamente y vio al joven, luchando contra lo que fuera que le controlara. Sostenia la daga entre sus manos y lloraba fuertemente. -Billy... yo...- se levanto aun llorando -Descuida, Spence...- lo abrazo, consolandolo -se que no querias hacerlo- el joven noto un pequeño artefacto detras del oido del mas joven y se lo quito, arrojandolo lejos. -¡NO!- grito furiosa la mujer del vestido rojo, e intento acercarse a donde se encontraban ambos chicos, pero un guardia la intercepto. Al parecer su carcajada habia llamado la atencion de la seguridad. *********************************************************************************** 12:15 am -ME VENGARE! ¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE!- gritaba la mujer desde una patrulla -¿Quieres volver a la fiesta o tu carroza de calabaza te esta esperando, pequeña cenicienta?- se burlo el mayor, abrazando al chico El pequeño lo beso en la mejilla, haciendo que BJC se sonrojara. -Tomare eso como un si- Y ambos regresaron a "la fiesta del año" donde celebraron hasta el amanecer. Fin 


End file.
